


Such a Fuss

by lindafishes8



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindafishes8/pseuds/lindafishes8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double Drabble.  Illya argues with one of Medical’s finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Fuss

The hypodermic was poised over Illya’s left gluteus muscle as he argued with the night nurse in U.N.C.L.E.’s Medical. The injection would have been delivered already except that his hand was blocking the site.

“What’s this one for?”

“To help you rest, Mr. Kuryakin.” 

“I should like to fall asleep on my own, without any foreign chemicals being pumped into my body.” 

“It’s two a.m. When are you planning to do that? The Doctor specifically ordered this medication as needed and in my opinion, you need it.”

“I don’t need it.”

“Remove your hand, please.”

“I’ve already been poked six times today, er...yesterday. I do not understand why the medical staff feels it’s their personal mission to make a pincushion of me.”

“Trust me, I don’t enjoy this. Knowing this medicine is necessary and will enable you to heal faster makes my discomfort a little easier to bear.”

“Your discomfort? I don’t see anyone jabbing needles into you.” 

“Please, Illya.”

“On a first name basis now, are we?”

“I’ll bring cookies and a nice, hot cup of tea.”

“With raspberry jam?”

‘“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Ow!”

“Such a fuss.”


End file.
